lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Makuu
: "You're afraid of them! But I'm not afraid of anyone." : ― Makuu to Pua Makuu is an adult male crocodile that resides in the Pride Lands. He is the current leader of his float. He serves as one of the two main antagonists in Season 1 alongside Janja, and later a reformed character in Season 2. Appearance Makuu is a large crocodile with bright green scales and a light green underbelly. He has several dark green scales running along his back and on his tail. He has some light green spots running along his back, and small black claws. Makuu has a long snout, and his iris are black surrounded by yellow. Physically, he is very strong. Personality Makuu is young and courageous, but is very prideful. He is very boastful about his successes. Makuu is tough and strong but is somewhat disrespectful towards others and always eager to pick a fight, believing that physical strength is the most important part of being a leader. He has been described as a show-off. Though physically strong, Basi notes that his fighting technique is inferior to that of Pua's. He believes that only weak and cowardly leaders are afraid to fight. Makuu does, however, know when he cannot win a fight, and will back down if so. As the dry season comes near, Makuu becomes more responsible, wanting to ensure the survival of his float. He appears to have gained respect for the Circle of Life, and the monarchy. He is willing to negotiate peacefully for the benefit of his float and the other Pride Landers. He will also show respect towards those that behave as his species does, and he also will express gratitude if his life is saved. He is now very intolerant of anyone in his float going against his direct orders and disrespects the Circle of Life and Makuu shows that he is able to forgive those that make a mistake. He also views the safety of his float as being more important than his own wellbeing. A sign he has grown well into his new role. Abilities * Animal Strength: Makuu is stronger then Pua as he was able to toss Pua for a distance. * Combatant: his combat skills are not as good as Pua's. * Animal Stamina: Makuu's stamina is much greater then Pua, as he wasn't exhausted in the fight since he more younger and too fit then Pua. * Animal Endurance: Makuu is able to take the attacks of Pua fighting skills. * Animal Bite Force: Makuu has a bite force of up to 3,000 pounds. * History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Makuu makes a brief appearance in this film when Bunga jumps on his head. Makuu lifts himself out of the water in annoyance before growling at Kion, who is following suit. The Lion Guard The Rise of Makuu Makuu is seen accusing the crocodiles' leader Pua of being a coward for refusing to upset of The Circle of Life by hunting the fish in Big Springs and challenges him to a mashindano, believing that the float has the right to fish in Big Springs. Whilst being watched by a crowd of animals including Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Simba and Nala, Makuu wins the battle and becomes the new leader of the crocodiles before being congratulated by Simba who then thanks Pua for his service as leader. Pua thanks the King before leaving (as it is tradition for the leader to leave the float if defeated). Makuu taunts Pua as he leaves (but Pua ignores him) before being chanted on by his fellow float members. Kion then wonders if Makuu's new appointment will spell bad news for the Pride Lands. This eventually comes true when Makuu takes over Big Springs and forces the other animals to switch habitats. Kion confronts Makuu, asking him to leave Big Springs, but the crocodile refuses, mocking Kion for being unwilling to fight. Though Bunga encourages Kion to use the Roar of the Elders, the cub decides against it, not wanting to be like Scar and lash out in anger. After Kion encounters Mufasa, he and his friends decide to demonstrate the Roar of the Elders on a grove of trees to show Makuu what he would be in for if he should attempt a fight. While Bunga, Fuli, and Ono set out to clear the grove of animals, Beshte and Kion confront Makuu. When Ono gives the signal, Kion roars into the trees, clearing them all of their branches. Awetruck by the display, Makuu calls off the fight and leads his float out of Big Springs. As Makuu leaves, Basi invites the crocodiles to return to Big Springs once the fish population spikes. Makuu promises to keep the offer in mind. The Kupatana Celebration During the song Jackal Style, the jackal pups snatch a fish away from Makuu, who splashes back into the water. Makuu is later seen at The Kupatana Celebration standing next to another crocodile. He allows a mouse to pass by him. The Call of the Drongo Though Makuu does not appear in this episode, a drongo bird named Tamaa imitates his voice multiple times throughout the episode. Never Roar Again Makuu first appears when he overhears Kion stating that he will never use the Roar of the Elders again. Makuu plans to make his move against the Pride Lands, only this time, he will invade the entire Flood Plains. After Makuu and his float take over the Flood Plains, a mongoose who had been chased away happens to run past Fuli, who resolves to save the Flood Plains with the rest of her team. She hastens to the Lair of the Lion Guard and relates what had happened to the Pride Landers. While Ono flies off to fetch Kion, the rest of the team departs to save the Flood Plains. Once there, Fuli orders Makuu to leave, but he simply laughs at them for having a leader who refuses to use the Roar of the Elders. Despite her confusion at Makuu's claim, Fuli threatens the crocodiles that they do not need Kion's Roar to defend the Pride Lands. She then attacks Makuu and orders Beshte and Bunga to take on the rest of the float. There is a brief struggle, but Makuu and his float manage to overpower the Lion Guard and trap them in the midst of the water. Kion, Nala, and Ono hasten to the scene of the crime, where Kion and Nala command Makuu to share the Flood Plains with the other Pride Landers. In answer, two of Makuu's cronies knock Nala into the water and carry her into the midst of the float, prompting Kion to nearly use the Roar in his fury. Before he can wreak havoc on the Flood Plains, he stops himself from roaring, and Nala calls for him to trust himself. Heeding his mother's advice, Kion uses the Roar to specifically target Makuu's float and keep Nala from being harmed. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Basi and Beshte hear a young rhino crying for help. They arrive in time to rescue him from Makuu and his float, whom they chastise for not honoring the rule that no animal is to be attacked while trying to cross the Flood Plains after a rainstorm. Makuu relents, but insults hippos for always following the rules. Later, as Basi is helping Beshte make hippo lanes, Makuu and his float spy on them from the reeds. Beshte forges ahead, leaving Basi behind, and the crocodiles corner him in the hippo lane. Just in time, Beshte arrives to defend his father, but Makuu gloats that he and his float have numbers on their side this time. Basi encourages his son to stand strong against the float, but Beshte reminds Basi that he is injured. He then tells his father to follow him through a new hippo lane. With Beshte in the lead, the hippos begin to weave a winding trail through the Flood Plains, leading Makuu and his float on a wild chase. The two manage to cross over another hippo lane, but as the crocodiles move to follow them, they get trampled by Bupu's herd. The crocodiles pull back, winded, and Beshte chastises them for endangering the animals of the Pride Lands. In utter defeat, Makuu and his float swim off into the Flood Plains. Ono the Tickbird Mwenzi the tickbird alights near a swamp after having a fight with his friend Kifaru, and Ono warns him that Makuu and his float frequent the area. Despite Ono's warning, Mwenzi refuses to trust him. However, he warms up to Ono eventually, and the two start to leave the area. Just then, Makuu attacks, hurting Mwenzi's wing and knocking him into the branches of a tree. Ono manages to save him from Makuu, but leaves to fetch the Lion Guard for help. Makuu continually knocks his tail against Mwenzi's tree in an attempt to dislodge him. He manages to jump up and bite Mwenzi's branch in half, leaving him with little room to maneuver, but before he can try again, Kifaru arrives and charges at him. However, Kifaru misjudges Makuu's location and rams into a tree stump, trapping his horn in bark. Makuu sees Kifaru's prone position as an opportunity for larger prey and rallies his float to take down the rhino. Just then, the Lion Guard arrives and fights Makuu off. During the commotion, Mwenzi hops down from his tree and instructs Kifaru on how to free himself from the tree stump. Once free, Kifaru uses the tree stump as a weapon and helps free the other Lion Guard members from their entanglements. He rams Makuu last, knocking him and the tree stump into the swamp, and yells after him that that's what he gets for messing with Mwenzi. The Savannah Summit Mtoto the young elephant informs The Lion Guard that several important Pride Landers are heading toward Pride Rock. Kion realizes that it is time for the Savannah Summit, an important yearly event in which leaders in the Pride Lands discuss how they will proceed during the dry season. No sooner has he revealed this when Mtoto overhears a crocodile heading to Pride Rock, and Ono spots Makuu en route to the Summit. Kion deduces that Makuu must be trying to spoil the event, and he and the Lion Guard take off to thwart the danger. Once at Pride Rock, Kion tackles Makuu. Makuu protests that he had been invited, and Simba confirms to Kion that he had invited Makuu to Pride Rock himself. With Simba's support, Makuu promises to take his duties seriously, much to the discomfort of the other Pride Lander leaders. Kion attempts to convince his father that Makuu is untrustworthy, but Simba insists that all animals must be treated equally in the Pride Lands, no matter their past transgressions. He then tasks Kion with watching over the event in case the other animals decide to treat Makuu unfairly. Together, the party proceeds to Mizimu Grove. Along the way, Twiga the Giraffe and Vuruga Vuruga the cape buffalo speak resentfully about Makuu's past actions and how readily Simba is willing to forgive him. However, Zazu interrupts their talking, and the group continues, with Simba and Zazu singing "Everyone Is Welcome". Once at Mizimu Grove, the Lion Guard comments on how well the animals are behaving, though Kion remains unconvinced of Makuu's reformation. As they speak, the Lion Guard notices that Makuu is missing from the event, and Mtoto runs up with news that Makuu is speaking angrily near the watering hole. The Lion Guard takes off to stop the danger and arrives on the scene to find Makuu arguing with Bupu, the antelope leader. Without asking for an explanation, Kion orders Makuu to back off. Despite the Lion Guard's presence, Bupu attacks Makuu, who attempts to defend himself until Kion chastises him again, claiming that he will not let anyone ruin the Savannah Summit, "especially" not Makuu. Though Makuu is bothered by Kion's bias, he backs off in an attempt to not start trouble. While patrolling the Pride Lands for trouble, Mtoto overhears Twiga speaking about Makuu, and he informs the Lion Guard of what he has heard. Bunga assumes that there is trouble, and Kion worries that Makuu will ruin the Summit. Together, the team takes off to protect Twiga, but when they arrive on the scene, Makuu is nowhere to be found, only Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga. Bunga proclaims that Mtoto had heard Makuu, but Mtoto clarifies that he had only heard Twiga speaking about Makuu. Twiga is quick to deny this assertion, and Vuruga Vuruga backs her up. The Lion Guard leaves, privately deducing that Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga are too afraid to tell the truth about Makuu because he had threatened them. Later, Mtoto rushes up to the Lion Guard and proclaims that Makuu is yelling at Bupu again, this time at Pride Rock. The team rushes to Pride Rock, where Kion tackles Makuu to the ground. Simba approaches, furious, and exclaims that Bupu and Makuu had been about to come to an agreement about sleeping situations for their respective species. An enraged Makuu accuses the other Pride Landers of not trusting him and wonders why he should trust them when they are not willing to give him a chance. He then stalks off, enraged, with Simba calling after him desperately. When Kion realizes that Makuu may be being targeted by other Pride Landers, the team rushes to Mizimu Grove, where they save Makuu from falling into a pit full of rotten fruit. Makuu realizes that someone had set a trap for him, and Kion proclaims that he knows how to find out who is to blame. Later that day, Kion announces to the Summit that Makuu had fallen into a pit and lost his life in the struggle. A horrified Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga exclaim that they had never intended for Makuu to get hurt. Just then, Makuu reveals himself and announces to the gathered animals that he had come to the Summit with the intention of helping his float and the Pride Lands, but had only received distrust and hostility. The other animals fear his wrath, but Makuu erely prompts Simba to let the Summit go on. With negotiations reinitiated, Simba compliments Kion for his work, and the other animals act graciously with Makuu. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Makuu is seen being led into his float's hibernation cave by the Lion Guard. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Makuu and his float are accidentally awoken by the Lion Guard when they try to halt a stampede. Though enraged at first, Makuu goes to Pride Rock to speak with Simba, ordering his float to stay where they are. In Makuu's absence however, one of the crocodiles in the float, Kiburi, rallies the whole float and takes over all the waterholes. Upon discovering this, Makuu chastises Kiburi for disobeying him. Simba then finds a waterhole for the crocodiles to stay in, but it is small and cramped. Dissatisfied with this meager offering, Kiburi challenges Makuu to a Mashindano, to which the latter accepts. Though Makuu wins, he soon discovers that it was a diversion so that Kiburi's followers could attempt to assassinate Simba. When Simba emerges unscathed, thanks to the Lion Guard's intervention, Makuu assures Simba that he had no knowledge of Kiburi's plan. When Simba decides to defer Kiburi's punishment to Makuu, the latter states that Kiburi and his followers are no longer part of the float, and Simba then banishes them from the Pride Lands. Later, returning to their waterhole, Makuu forgives Ono, whose fault it had been that the float had awakened from their hibernation, due to the fact that it was Ono who discovered Kiburi's plan. When Simba asks if this is the new crocodile way, Makuu says that perhaps it is. Rafiki's New Neighbors When Chama, Mzaha and Furaha stampede through the crocodiles' water hole, they splash mud on Makuu and his float, prompting him to glare after the trio in annoyance. The Morning Report Some time ago, Kion and his friend Bunga accidentally wandered into Pua's float's territory. Although initially Makuu acted with hostility toward the pair, his attempts to eat the young animals were thwarted by Zazu, who informed Pua that Kion was the son of Simba. Not wanting to upset the king, Pua allowed Kion, Bunga, and Zazu to leave his territory unharmed, much to Makuu's disappointment. The Little Guy The Lion Guard sees Makuu training his float to fight and accidentally mistakes it for a real fight. They start to break up the sparring, but are warned to stop by Hodari, a gecko who is spectating from a tree. The Lion Guard quickly apologizes to Makuu, who leads his float in continuing their training. As they do so, Hodari mimics their movements, professing to Beshte that it is his dream to be a crocodile, or at least an honorary one. Just then, Ono spots a herd of cape buffalo stampeding toward the crocodiles, and Kion yells for the float to take cover. Though the crocodiles manage to reach safety on a nearby cliff, the stampede causes a rock slide, which injures Makuu. Despite his injuries, Makuu insists that he is fine and continues to train his float. The Lion Guard starts to continue on their patrol, but Hodari halts Beshte. Hodari then asks Beshte if he will introduce him to Makuu, and Beshte happily agrees. After the introductions, Hodari sings "Give a Little Guy a Chance", in which he boasts of his strengths and skills despite his small stature. Makuu and his float merely laugh at him in response, prompting Hodari to flee the scene. Later, the Lion Guard tries to warn Makuu that Kiburi and his float is lurking in the Pride Lands, but Makuu insists that his float can care for itself. Kion submits to Makuu's request and leads his team away from the float, unaware that Kiburi is watching from the shadows. The moment the Lion Guard departs, he and his float attack Makuu, using the lessons given to them by their new member, Hodari, to evade their attacks and seize an effortless victory. Hodari tries to remind Kiburi that he cannot be leader without calling for a mashindano, but Kiburi ignores the gecko and continues to mercilessly beat Makuu. Ono spots the attack, and Kion leads his team into battle. Kiburi pins down Makuu, and Tamka overcomes Kion, preventing him from helping Makuu. Hodari senses the danger and tells Beshte to carry him closer to the fight, as he has an idea. Beshte does as he is told, and Hodari comes close enough to leap onto Kiburi's snout, distracting him. He then yells for Makuu to use the Wide Tailspin, which Makuu does, knocking Kiburi into the mud and freeing Makuu from his prone position. With Kiburi's float incapacitated, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to banish them back to the Outlands, effectively saving Makuu and his float. Makuu approaches Hodari and praises him for his bravery, commenting that he has the heart of a true crocodile. He then offers Hodari a place among his float, which Hodari proudly accepts, and the float begins to chant the gecko's name, welcoming him into their ranks. Cave of Secrets Makuu appears in a painting during the musical sequence, "Wisdom on the Walls". Relationships Makuu/Relationships Trivia * Makuu was misnamed Mapu on an official Disney site, even mistaking him as an alligator, despite alligators not being native to Africa. Although his name was corrected on the site, his species was not. * Makuu's voice actor, Blair Underwood, recorded the line, "Hippos. Always obeying the rules," but it was never used. * Makuu is the first reformed villain in the show. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Leaders Category:Reptiles Category:Crocodiles Category:Adults Category:The Lion Guard Characters